New Year, New Love
by MysteryWriter99
Summary: Just a short little fluffy one shot I did to celebrate 2012 :  It's basically the Time Force Power Rangers welcoming in the New Year. Enjoy, please review. These encourage me to write more :


**A/N: Happy New Year everyone! Here's a Time Force one shot for you all I hope you all have a fantastic 2012! Also, for anyone who's interested, the next chapter of ****Power Rangers: Final Strike**** will be posted in a few weeks time if I manage to keep to schedule. Other than that, enjoy!**

**Note: This is set after Undercover Rangers, just so you know where we are in the timeline here.**

_Disclaimer: I can't say I own Power Rangers, but I CAN say that this year is going to be amazing :D_

The Time Force Power Rangers were all milling about the Clock Tower. Katie and Trip were sat watching TV, Lucas was busy in his room somewhere and Jen was at their computer, continuing to work. Wes however was nowhere to be seen. The others knew he'd popped to the shops for a while (though the reason behind his visit mystified them) so they weren't worried about him. Jen was focusing on her work as she catalogued all the mutants they had captured so far before she turned and continued writing reports and filling out forms on their computer. The door swung open and Jen looked up casually to see who'd entered their home. Wes was there, hair covered in tiny snowflakes from outside as he removed the scarf he had bundled around his neck and unzipped his coat.

"Hey guys!" He greeted. For a moment, Wes and Jen's eyes met before Jen looked away, studiously ignoring the blush creeping across her face.

"Hey Wes." She greeted neutrally. "Get everything you wanted?" She asked him conversationally. Her gaze was fixed determinedly on the screen before her, even though she couldn't guess what the words were on it. By this point Jen knew her cheeks were most likely aflame but her hair covered it up, or so she hoped. Jen was so absorbed in avoiding looking at Wes she didn't spot the look of hurt flash across his face.

"_She won't even look at me..."_ He thought dejectedly for a second. Then he squinted at her. From his position, he spotted Jen was...blushing? Confidence returning, he dropped the bag on the table with a light thud and silently made his way over to their Pink Ranger. She was working still. Smirking, Wes stood behind her with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Trip opened his mouth to question Wes' actions but the Red Ranger silenced him by putting a finger to his lips. He took another step towards Jen. He was now directly behind her. He then suddenly grabbed Jen in a hug. To everyone's amusement she yelped loudly in shock.

"Yep." He replied easily. Jen scowled so he laughed and hugged her. She couldn't help but relax in his arms and she felt a twinge of disappointment as they separated.

"That is not funny." She grumbled quietly, making Wes laugh. Then he frowned at her computer screen. She looked at him, curious as to what caused his expression. "What?" She questioned. He glanced at her dubiously.

"Please tell me you aren't _working_ on New Year's Eve?" He pleaded. Jen rolled her eyes.

"This stuff has to get done at some point." She reminded Wes, patting his arm patronizingly. Wes raised his eyes to the ceiling.

"Yes...but not right now it doesn't." He argued. Before Jen could argue further, Wes leant over and pressed a couple of buttons on the keypad before the holoscreen shut off.

"Wes!" Jen cried hotly. Trip and Katie were giggling in the background as Wes and Jen argued.

"How long do you think it'll take?" Katie asked.

"What? Before they realise they're flirting constantly or before they realise they're in love?" Trip shot back.

"Both." Katie replied. Lucas then appeared from the second storey and joined his two friends on the sofa as Trip made to reply.

"What are we talking about?" He asked. Trip jerked his head towards Wes and Jen.

"Just debating how long it'll take for those two to work out their feelings."He explained. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Knowing those two, a lifetime." He snorted as Katie and Trip laughed. Meanwhile Wes and Jen were still arguing when Jen let out a noise of frustration and she stormed off. Suddenly feeling guilty, Wes followed her and found her leaning out of a window. The sky was cloudy that night and it was a rich midnight blue, bordering on indigo. Stars littered the partially exposed sky, sparkling bright from above as the moon cast its rays across the city, the light flickering as dense clouds passed across it, cutting off its watchful gaze from the world. From the heavy clouds snowflakes drifted gently down to the streets far below. He paused a second, unsure, before he placed a hand on Jen's shoulder. She whirled around, then calmed when she saw who it was.

"Hey." Wes murmured, approaching. "Listen, I'm sorry. I took things a little too far." He apologised. Jen smiled a little and shook her head.

"No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have blown up at you like that." She retorted. "Besides, you were right." She smiled ruefully. "I suppose I should take a break. It _is_ New Year's Eve, after all." She relented. They stared at each other, both smiling. "Friends?" She checked.

"Friends." Wes agreed. They hugged and neither saw the bitter disappointment etched on the other's face. After a long moment they pulled away. Breaking apart from each other, Wes moved a couple of steps away before he extended his hand to Jen. "Come on." He said cheerily, wiggling his fingers. With a large smile, Jen took the proffered hand and Wes led her back to the others. Going to his shopping bag, Wes pulled out a bottle of champagne and a few champagne flutes.

"Wes, where did you get these?" Lucas asked, taking one of the glasses. Wes shrugged.

"I have my ways." He replied evasively. "Katie, switch channels. I think the New Year's countdown is starting soon." He commented. As requested, Katie grabbed the remote (catching it as Trip tossed it across from the other side of the couch) and switched channels. They all stood and drank, chatting merrily as Lucas poured everyone a drink, everyone applauding when he let the cork fly off. Even Jen let her hair down. Trip grabbed a CD player and started playing some music and the small group of five started celebrating together.

"Alright folks, it's getting pretty close now." The TV presenter announced. "Just 5 minutes before the New Year!" He yelled as the audience cheered. Wes looked at Jen. She was so happy, so vibrant at this moment. He swallowed his nerves.

"Jen!" He called out. She turned to look at him. Twirling away from Lucas, she headed for Wes. Setting her glass on the table, she approached him. Then Katie stuck her foot out and sent Jen toppling into him. Instinctively, Wes put his own drink down and caught her before she hit the floor. She straightened, mumbling her thanks and blushing a vivid crimson. Jen whirled around to glare at Katie, who promptly engaged in animated conversation with Lucas. Jen's eyes narrowed but she turned back to Wes nonetheless. They remained silent for a moment.

"Wes?" Jen asked him, prompting him to continue. Wes started. In the background, the presenter on television announced they had 3 minutes before the New Year.

"Erm, right." He mumbled, chuckling nervously. "Jen, did you know that in the first moments of the New Year you're supposed to kiss the person you love most of all?" He asked. Jen shook her head.

"I don't think we have that tradition in the future." She confessed. Her heart sped up at the implications of Wes' words. They both turned around for a second as Katie turned the music up louder, pulling an embarrassed Trip onto their impromptu dance floor. Jen turned back to Wes.

"Well, it's an old superstition here." Wes informed her as he grasped her hands. "It's supposed to ensure we keep strong ties in the next year." He explained. In the background the presenter announced it was one minute until the New Year arrived. Both of them remained in silence for a while. Swallowing nervously, Jen picked up her glass of champagne and took a sip, trying to calm herself. Wes looked at Jen. She seemed almost...nervous. Smiling, he heard the TV presenter from behind him.

"Okay everyone- it's that time. Let's begin the countdown." He announced to cheers from the audience. "10, 9," He began. The other Rangers all began joining in.

"8, 7, 6, 5, 4," everyone chanted loudly. Jen and Wes were absorbed in their own little bubble, oblivious to the world around them. Wes gently took Jen's glass and placed it on the table as they chanted, drawing her closer.

"3, 2," Wes murmured quietly, looking at Jen.

"1." Jen finished. As soon as the word left her lips, Wes leant in and kissed her. It took Jen a moment to react but she soon sank into the kiss. She felt Wes' arms wrap around her middle as her own looped around his neck. They stayed like that for a long time until the need for oxygen became too great and they pulled away breathlessly. Wes beamed at a stunned Jen.

"Happy New Year, Jen." He whispered before leaning in and kissing her again. And, as Jen's eyes fluttered shut again, she couldn't help but agree with him. It certainly was a very Happy New Year.

**And there we have it! A sweet, fluffy little one shot in honour of the New Year!**

**Leave your thoughts in some reviews! :D **

**Have a very Happy New Year,**

**JJ xx**


End file.
